The Orthodox
The Orthodox is a monotheistic religion based upon the beliefs of Christianity before the Cataclym took the Old World and reshaped it. They believe they are a beacon of hope for mankind, striving to rid the world of the evil that has invaded it. Origins After the Cataclysm, what few humans that remained gathered themselves in ragtag bands of nomads. Some found it fit to inhabit the ruins of great cities. As their population grew, so did their needs. Food was scarce, sickness and disease was rampant. On top of that, the horrors of the new world, creatures built for this world, slaughtered them like cattle. It seemed there was no hope for the human race. When they were about to give up, a call went out on every radio band. In Italy, in what was left of Vatican City (now called Terra di Dio), promised hope to whoever made the journey. Those that arrived found a thriving colony, food, shelter, a new beginning where the humans could survive. The priests that lived there welcomed them with open arms and pledged their lives to serve and protect them. Working together, the Vatican was turned into a bastion against the new world terrors. The Preservationists, as they were called, began scouring the ruins outside their city, eager to gather the remnants of the old world. Old technology was rediscovered, which was followed by a flood of new ideas. One of these ideas lead to the Link, a device that heightens telepathic powers built for Gabriel Godwyn, the head of the priestly council. He believed, since the world did not become cleansed of the wicked and none were drawn up into heaven, that the real Armageddon was yet to come. But their holy writings held no prophecy of this time, nor any reference to the ending of a world and the creation of a new one where humans were not the only sentient race. He had hoped that this device would allow him to know what the human race must do next, by asking God himself. Once placed inside, his vital signs suddenly dropped, barely showing any signs of life. After seven days and nights, he once again awakened, sharing of this new knowledge he has gained. As he claimed, he had been brought upon a host of beautiful angels. They decreed that the human race needed to reclaim the world as their own in the name of God. Firmly believing that God created the world for them and them alone, Gabriel and his followers began a crusade against the other races and those that believed otherwise. Instilling fear and hatred within the hearts of his people, they pushed their borders further and further, murdering and killing anyone and anything that was not human or was considered unnatural. Gabriel’s actions earned him the leadership of the Preservationists, with the angels sanctioning his ascension to the position of High Father, the Voice of God. Now, the newly christened Orthodox has become something of a dystopia, led by the eternal High Father, whose mind is said to hear the will of God. The High Father Gabriel Godwyn was the last “living” leader of the Orthodox. While his body remains, the Caretakers, his personal servants and bodyguards, believe his soul has passed on, but returns with messages from God. He is attached to a machine called the Link, life support mechanism which is able to heighten mental powers and is said to propel the mind far beyond the material world. Godwyn himself was a powerful telekinetic, as only a being with psychic powers could successfully operate the machine. Orders Within the Orthodox, there are many orders that carry out its will. 'Templars' The Orthodox’s elite soldiers and guardians without peer that protect the Vatican. They are given access to the best weapons and gear the Orthodox has to offer. 'Scholas Arcanum' Special agents of the Orthodox are trained in the Scholas Arcanum to provide the organization with vast amounts of knowledge concerning the Old World, their current world and beyond. 'Benandanti' The order of those who control psychic powers, wheather natural or enhanced. 'Purity Brigade' Commonfolk can opt to join the Brigade, a large force of volunteer soldiers that fight for the glory of God. 'Redeemers' An order that is entirely made up of “hellspawn” and non-humans. Orthodox agents have orders to execute changelings should they ever spot them, as the order considers mutants to be “tainted”, corrupted by the touch of nefarious magic or the influence of the unholy hellspawn. But sometimes, those whose deformities aren’t severe enough to separate them from the common man have a different destiny chosen for them. Through extensive brainwashing and the occasional light torture, changelings are conditioned into believing they really are sinful souls, torn away from God’s grace. Only through suffering will they achieve salvation. And so these broken-minded souls are given holy weapons, fitted with suits that hide their warped figures from the eyes of the pure, and set loose on the path of mad devotion, hunting down the hellspawn along with the rightful agents, ritually hurting themselves, even killing themselves if the situation calls for it. All in the hopes of receiving the attention of their lost god, turn His gaze back to them in order to achieve salvation. More cannon fodder for the Vatican to exploit. Controversy Not everyone within the Orthodox entirely believes their new directive. Rejecting the teachings to hate and despise all non-humans, some continue to believe in the original Christian teaching to "good will toward all men", meaning every species, not just human kind. Very few know of this teaching, as holy books and texts are strictly in the possession of the priestly class. To keep the people under their control and under their influence, any texts are translated into Latin, as the common people know not of this language. Surviving Bibles in other languages do exist and they are treasured secretly, but if they are found, they are confiscated or destroyed. Christian denominations outside of the Orthodox are beset on both sides, by the Orthodox itself and non-humans who precieve them to be part of the larger group. Misunderstandings arise and some are handled peacefully, whereas others are wiped out.